


Dreaming Again

by thomastairparis



Category: These Violent Delights Series - Chloe Gong
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Death But Not Really, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Post-Canon, benedikt has a nightmare, cute benediktmars, in ben's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomastairparis/pseuds/thomastairparis
Summary: Benedikt is plagued by nightmares of Marshall's death. Marshall comforts him
Relationships: Benedikt Montagov/Marshall Seo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Dreaming Again

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be the best, but it's kinda cute and i had fun writing ben's pov of marshall's "death" (because im sadistic apparently)

“It’s two in the morning,” Marshall said through a yawn. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed lazily over his chest. “Come on, Ben, let’s go to bed.”

Benedikt shook his head, trying to shake off the exhaustion that had been plaguing him all night. He held his pencil in unsteady fingers, pressing it to the paper of his sketchpad. “You go ahead. I’ll be there in a moment.”

He thought Marshall had left for bed when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. “Ben. Benedikt. Benny.  _ Benedikt. _ ”

“Shush.” Benedikt sighed. He found himself subconsciously leaning into Marshall’s warm, familiar embrace. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

Marshall started rapidly mumbling in Benedikt’s ear, effortlessly switching between Korean, Russian, and  Shanghainese. Benedikt swatted at him. “Mars, if you want to go to bed so bad, just go.”

“Not until you come with me.”  
Benedikt sighed. “Fine. You win, Mars. I’m coming.”

Marshall kissed the top of his head. “Good.”

Benedikt set his pencil down and rose from his chair, pushing it in. Marshall took his hand, leading him to their room.

~~~

_ Benedikt watched Marshall successfully make a grab for the gun. He wrestled it out of the Scarlet’s hand, shooting him in the neck. Everyone in the room froze, most of the Scarlet’s, Tyler Cai included, pulling their guns on Marshall.  _

_ But Marshall stubbornly stood there, a gleam in his eyes and his gun raised. A small grin spread slowly over his face… _

_ Until the bullet struck him fiercely in the side of his ribs. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees, clutching at the wound.  _

_ Benedikt tensed, hot anger searing through him. He called out Marshall’s name, his vision tunneling. The Scarlet who was holding him slammed his gun against Benedikt’s temple and he froze, forcing himself to maintain a sliver of self control so as to not rush towards his injured friend.  _

_ More guns were pulled. Benedikt could hear Juliette and Tyler Cai arguing. He didn’t care enough to pay attention. Marshall was grimacing on the floor, his blood painting the tiles.  _

_ Benedikt spared a glance at each of his cousins. Roma had pulled a gun and was pointing it at Tyler, his brown eyes flashing with murderous rage. Alisa looked terrified, her face paler than it had been when she was sick and her wide eyes trained on her brother. They were both physically unharmed. _

_ Benedikt looked back at Marshall. Juliette was leaning over him. She had been saying, “we only kill  _ him,  _ for the Scarlet lost. Let the others go free.” _

_ “No,” Benedikt found his voice echoing Roma’s.  _

_ Juliette and Roma’s voices snapped sharply at each other’s, in a way that only lovers’s voices could. Benedikt paid them little mind, his eyes finding Marshall’s.  _

_ Mars was looking at him with an expression loaded with emotion. They held eye contact for a long moment, until Juliette blocked Benedikt’s view of him. She pulled Marshall’s hand from his wound and curled her lip up at the sight. _

_ “An eye for an eye,” she said, her voice void of emotion, as she hit him. _

_ Marshall fell back, his arms moving as if to guard himself. His blood soaked the ground underneath him. Benedikt was struggling to breathe. _

_ “A life for a life.” Juliette shot him, her hand steady on her gun. _

_ Marshall fell back, unmoving. Every emotion Benedikt had ever repressed or hidden away rose to the surface. He heard himself scream as if from a distance. _

_ Benedikt struggled, the metal of the gun pressed against his temple seeming to grow colder. He felt himself saying, “Marshall, get up! Get up!” _

_ Juliette said something and the Scarlet released him. Benedikt slowly walked over to his friend, his heart pounding and his mind roaring. He couldn’t show that to the Scarlets. He was a Montagov, he needed to save face. _

_ He dropped to his knees, feeling several pairs of eyes on him. Benedikt’s hand shook as he lifted it, pressing his fingers to Marshall’s throat. His skin was still warm under Benedikt’s touch, but there was no pulse to be felt. Benedikt pressed his two fingers harder against Marshall’s flesh.  _

_ Nothing. _

_ Benedikt’s heart dropped into his stomach. He lost his facade of control. He heard a cry, as if from a distance. His overwhelming, complicated emotions streamed out of him, in the form of his tears. _

_ Ben grabbed Marshall’s shoulders, shaking him roughly. Marshall’s head lolled back limply. “Wake up!” He shook him harder. “Wake up!” _

_ Marshall didn’t wake up. _

~~~

“Wake up. Benedikt, wake up.” 

Benedikt knew that voice. It was the voice of a dead man. He sobbed, crying out against the softness of his pillowcase. 

“Ben, it’s Marshall. I’m right here,” the voice pleaded in slightly accented Russian. “I’m alive, my love. I promise, I’m okay. It’s just a memory.”

Benedikt felt a hand lightly brush his cheek. He pried his eyes open, muttering, “Mars?”

Marshall’s face was so close to Ben’s that their noses almost bumped together. “You were screaming again.”

Benedikt scrubbed a hand down his face, turning his face away and propping himself up on one elbow. His heart hurt and his mind was still disoriented from sleep. He lifted Marshall’s shirt over his abdomen, touching the scar gingerly.

It was a bullet mark among the dozens of criss crossed knife scars on his ribcage. It was something that almost led to Marshall’s death. It was a reminder that, a year ago, Benedikt’s dream had truly taken place, but it was also a reminder of Marshall’s survival.

Marshall covered Benedikt’s hand with his own, his dark eyes soft with pity. “I’m here. I’m alive, remember? I’m alive.”

Benedikt blinked the tears back, twisting his wrist around to entwine their fingers. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Marshall shook his head. “Don’t be. All this means is that you owe me a cup of decent coffee in the morning.”

It had become a routine for them. Every week or so, Benedikt had a nightmare and woke Marshall up with his cries. Marshall insisted he buy him coffee the next morning, to make up for the energy he lost. 

Benedikt groaned, falling onto his back. “Do you know how much money I’m spending on your coffee?”

Marshall grinned over at him, He took their joined hands in his free one, fiddling with Benedikt’s fingers. “You know you don’t have to always get yourself one as well.”

Benedikt rolled his eyes, meeting his eyes. “If I have to go out and get you coffee, I don’t want to be without one.”

` “You’re so grumpy at three o’clock in the morning.”

“Is it really three o’clock?” Benedikt raised his eyebrows.

Marshall shrugged, his grin growing wider. “Honestly, I don’t know. It feels like three.”

“How is that possible?” Benedikt mumbled, feeling himself start to grow tired once more. “It cannot feel like a certain time.”

“But it does and you’re wrong,” Marshall mumbled back through a yawn. 

Benedikt rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Marshall lifted their hands to his lips, kissing Benedikt’s knuckles softly. “I know.”

Benedikt felt his heart flutter fondly. “Goodnight, Mars.”

“Goodnight, Ben.”

This time, when Benedikt fell asleep, he slept dreamlessly in Marshall’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! please leave comments and kudos if you want


End file.
